A Blue Dove For Nagase
by BitCloud609
Summary: Blaze wants to tell Nagase he loves her with a Christmas gift, but will she accept it?


A Blue Dove For Nagase

**I thought I'd make a one-shot about Blaze giving Nagase a gift at Christmas, since I could find no other fics like this on Fanfiction. Well, I hope this will be to people's liking, especially fans of the BlazexNagase pairing, which I myself am a fan of. Enjoy, and please review!**

**December 24, 2010 9:00 PM OFS Kestrel**

The stars shone bright on this cold Christmas Eve onboard the Kestrel. Captain John Helson, though more commonly known as Blaze, was lying on the runway of the Kestrel with his hands behind his head, not minding the cold at all as he gazed up at the stars, enjoying this peaceful night. He was silently hoping that, tonight, he would finally muster the courage to give Nagase a ring that he had bought for her when they were in Oured back in November, where him, Nagase and the rest of the squadron were almost charged with firing on an engineering college in Yuktobania. The ring was silver with a blue trim, and in the center was a beautiful blue dove. John knew that Nagase loved blue doves, as he recalled that her favorite book was "A Blue Dove For The Princess", a book she had loved since she was a little girl. He did not know, however, how to give a gift to someone, as he really had no one to give anything to. His parents had died when he was seventeen, and knowing that he had no other relatives, he joined up with the Osean Air Defense Force when he was eighteen. He did know that gift-giving occurred on Christmas and birthdays, though he did not know Nagase's birthday. He then sat up and reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring, and some tissue paper that he kept in his pocket to protect it. He figured that he could use the tissue paper to wrap the gift, as he wanted to surprise Nagase. John put the ring in the center of the paper and then wrapped it around the ring, seeing that it was now wrapped. _'It looks good. Even though I don't have any wrapping paper, this should be enough to hold it.' _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Quickly stuffing the newly wrapped ring back into his pocket, he stood up and turned around, seeing that it was his friend and one of his wingmen, fellow Captain Hans Grimm. "Hello Captain. Merry Christmas Eve to you." "Hey Hans. Merry Christmas Eve to you as well. How's everyone else doing?" "Well, Captain Snow was working on his plane, and then he went to the mess hall to eat something. I think Pops was up on the bridge, talking with Captain Anderson. I don't know where Nagase is, though I did see someone standing on the opposite end of the ship, looking out at the ocean. That could have been Nagase." "Well, I'm glad everyone's doing well. Hans, can you keep a secret?" "Sure, but what is it?" John reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper containing the ring. He unwrapped the paper, and the ring shined brightly when it was revealed. Grimm looked at it in awe. He had never seen a ring that shined like that. "Whoa. I've never seen a ring like that before. Where did you get it?" "I bought it in a jewelry store in Oured back in November. It's a gift for someone." "Is it for someone you know back home?" Grimm asked, confused as to who he was talking about. "No, it's a gift for Nagase. I think that I'm falling in love with her, but I'm not sure how to tell her how I feel. I thought I could give her this and see how it goes from there." "Well, I've never been in love before, so I really don't know how it'll go. However, I'm sure she'll love the ring." "Thanks, Hans. I'm going to go to the other side of the ship to see if that was Kei you saw. Thanks for the help, Grimm. You're a good friend." "You're welcome, Captain. Good luck!" John just nodded, and then he began to walk towards the other side of the Kestrel, hoping that person Grimm had seen was Kei.

As John approached the other end of the ship, he could see that the person looking out at the ocean was indeed Nagase. He couldn't see her face, as she had her back facing towards him. He figured that she was enjoying this cold Christmas Eve as much as he was. _'Well, this is the moment of truth! If Kei accepts my gift and likes it, I'll tell her how much I love her. Either she'll say she loves me back, or my heart'll be broken for the first time. Well, I'll never know till I try!' _John then walked up to stand next to Kei, though she didn't seem to notice him yet. "Nice night, huh?" "Yes." John looked over at Nagase, who still hadn't looked away from the ocean. _'It's now or never!' _John put his hand in his pocket, pulling out the ring. Nagase finally looked over at him, noticing that he was pulling something out of his pocket. _'Hmm, I wonder what he's doing.' _"Kei, can you hold out your hand and close your eyes?" Nagase then held her right hand out, closing her eyes. "Okay, they're closed now." "Just keep them closed till I tell you to open them." John then put the tissue wrapped ring into her hand. Nagase felt something light in her hand, though she couldn't tell what it was. "Okay, you can open them now." Nagase opened her eyes, then looked down at her hand, noticing a wrapped up piece of tissue paper in her hand. "Merry Christmas, Kei." "Oh John, you shouldn't have!" "Open it up and look inside." John told her. As she slowly unwrapped the paper, John was nervous beyond belief, hoping that she would like her gift. When Nagase first saw it, she gasped and put a hand to her mouth in shock. She had never seen something so beautiful in her life! As she took the ring out of the paper, she looked at the silver and blue colors of the ring, then, as she looked at the center of it, she noticed the blue dove. Tears began forming in her eyes as she looked at the dove. "Oh, John. It's so beautiful! Where did you get it?" "I bought it at a jewelry shop in Oured back in November. I snuck out of the hotel when the MPs weren't watching." "John, you didn't have to get me anything!" "I wanted to. Kei, you, Grimm and Snow are special to me, but you especially. You've watched my back since I became the captain of this squadron. You've been a great friend and ally to me, but I-I think that I'm falling in love with you. I just can't help it. You're so beautiful and I can't stand not saying anything. If you don't love me back, then I understand. Just keep the rin-" John never had a chance to finish his sentence, because Kei had tackled him, making him fall over onto the flight deck of the Kestrel. Kei then leaned down and kissed him passionately, afterwards whispering in his ear, "You sure do have a way with words, John. I love you too." John then pulled her down to kiss her again, finally happy knowing that someone loved him.

**The End! What did you think? Please leave a review to let me know! Thanks and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
